smash4ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pein of akatsuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Smash Bros. Revolution Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blablobb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blablobb (Talk) 23:16, September 14, 2009 what are your questions? hi, Pein. it would really, really, REALLY, help if you joined this wiki. not that it needs a makeover or anything. it's just that it's a bit hard to navigate, but we already have somebody taking care of that issue. but if you're okay with the navigation and you read the main page, great! tell me. so anyway, you said you had some questions. ask away! i don't bite.--Blablobb 23:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) of coarse you can! add any characters or stages you like! there are actually a few characters in there that i completely made up. so put your characters in. just make sure you do it similar to the way i have it done, so it doesn't get confusing. and also, remember to put their Final smash (FS) in the FS section. there are 2 per character. if you need more info on the FS, just go to the items page. again, welcome to the wiki.--Blablobb 01:19, September 15, 2009 (UTC) dude, you have no idea. i am very new to wikis, and i don't understand how they work or nothing. see how my wiki is set up? this is not how regular wikis are supposed to be set up, but as long as people can access it easily, why should i care?:) don't even worry about. get busy on your characters whenever you want, and i'll simply try to correct your mistakes while at the same time keeping what you put into it undisturbed.--Blablobb 01:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) yeah i know. i'm going to delete the front page, then remake it. that's going to erase the character page you posted, but in a way that's good. there's a specific place to put characters. for now just go to the search box at the top left and type in "characters/stages", go under character descriptions, add a catagory for your character, and put them there.--Blablobb 02:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) good morning man. i'm just waking up. dude, i see you added some caracters. that's fine, as long as you're helping out.--Blablobb 11:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) follow my instructions. Okay, pein, i want you to see a super-secret character i added. to see it, just follow my steps. 1: click on the options/modes option. 2: click the solo catagory. 3: click on the events catagory. 4: click on quad events. 5: click on the event #19 catagory. 6: read it.--Blablobb 12:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) since i see you are sorta having trouble with the whole adding stuff thing, i'm gonna help ya. it's easy once you know how to do it. okay, first of all, you have to have an idea in mind. wanna add an item? go to the items section. or how about a new mode. go to the options/modes mode. let's take characters for example, since that's what you seem to be interested in at this point. to add a character, go to the characters/stages page. once you do that, you should see some catagories by the catagory section. all of them have to do with characters and stages, to help keep the wiki organized. notice how there is a catagory for character descriptions, and character FS's. this means that when you put your characters moveset, you don't include the FS. anyway, click the character description catagory, and you should see a bunch of characters. these are a lot of characters. take note that only newcomers go here, not veterans. now, click the "add catagory" button near the list of catagories, and type in the name of your character. then press enter, and save. once that's done, your character should be appear as a red catagory. click it, and describe your character, moves and availability(status) then press save. you now have a new character. this goes for anything you want to add, remember that. this makes the wiki look small because you aren't adding an article, but in reality there are about 50 articles. so did you catch all that? oh, and 1 last thing. if you add a catagory that's already been added, don't add it, because then you'll have an already-made article. ok? ok.--Blablobb 16:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Pein, i see you added some characters and a FS for them in the same article. remember, that's not what i want. there is an article specificly for FS's, so you are to put them there. also, i will make you a admin.--Blablobb 11:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) creating a character since this seems to be a problem for you, i'm gonna teach you the proper manner of adding a character for this wiki. i don't want it done any other way, because that'll confuse people. ok, anything in bold, you do not put, it is just to let you know that that's what's supposed to be added.everytime a i put a [], that means you press enter now here's what it should look like first off, no need to add the name of the character provide a 1-3 sentence description of the character [] status: is he an unlockable or starter character?[] special:put below this their special moves[] b- what is the characters b move, or special move?[] side b- side special move[] down b- down special move[] up b- up special[] remember to describe the move, not give it a name. notice how i did NOT add a FS? Need help you're gonna have to give me a step-by-step guide on how to put the catagories into articles like you did, because i have no idea how.--Blablobb 20:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey man, i don't even care that it's deleted. as long as you have to go to the characters/stages page in orfer to get to it, i'm fine. oh, and thanx for telling me how to make links. okay Pein. i have a plan. We will stick to my way of making characters. however, when putting their status, instead of just putting availability, you can put stuff like weight, class, strenght, etc. don't forget to include availability. also, you could add subheading to make it more clear. but thats all i'm allowing. i know that you feel we all have a right to make the characters the way WE want to, but if we did that, it would make the wiki out of order. So for now, don't add any characters. just help me edit the ones we already have, THEN addsome more. if this is all confusing, look at the first few character(waluigi) in a few minutes and see how I edit them. if you still don't get it, or if you don't like it, tell me.--Blablobb 12:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC) you can name attacks, just make sure you describe them as well. and i'd already started adding pictures for things like characters, FS, stages, etc. if you wanna help me with that, go for it! I'm gonna be changing the manner of creating characters(again) so that we can have smash attacks as well. the first i will change is waluigi. check him in about 10 minutes then you'll have a good idea of what i'm talking about.--Blablobb 12:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) i will help you Okay, this is how to add a box. When editing a page, in the insert tab, there should be a button that says "insert table". press it, and one of the row's/collumn's tabs should say 3, and the other one should say 2. change 3 to 4, and press ok. a 4-by-2 box should appear. on the left side of the box, put the controls of how to do the attacks(refer to them as b attacks, so it would be b, side b, up b, and down b.) on the LEFT side of the box, you fill in the name of the move(make it a link), then once you've done that for all 4 moves save it, then click a move, then describe it. all the currently added character already have their special moves described, so you can just copy and paste. once your done with that, the former moveset of special attacks need to be erased. so after you erase them and save, your done.--Blablobb 21:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) dang! you always have something to blab about(just kidding). anyway, i'll think of something. i'll post you once i've come up with something. but i still nedd to fix navigation, so when we do get people to visit the wiki, they'll know how. so i'm gonna work with that. for now, i say just transfer all the characters special attacks into the boxes, add their Smash attacks, and i'll be working with the navigation.--Blablobb 01:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) and by the way, you need to move your "Lyndis" character page to it's proper place, or it'll end up getting deleted. just copy the entire page, make a character page for him(under the "characters page"), and paste it. come on, pein. all these problems you've been telling me about, you gotta help out to(not that i'm saying your not, i aprecciate your help)--Blablobb 01:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Pein, you'll really need to be careful when your typing. you never add any punctuation, or periods, making it difficult to read your work. just focus on that.--Blablobb 11:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) idea! Pein, i've come up with an idea about the "letting others add special move" thing. if you look on Waluigi's page, you'll see that I've added a link right below the box, titled "user special". this is the page that will soon be on every characters page, and it is where users will put what they want special moves will be. if you wanna know how, here's how: first you have to make sure the page is correctly done, then click "edit". click RIGHT below the box of super moves and click the sub-heading tab. then click the link tab. under where it says "article name" type in (characters name) smash, example=waluigi smash. after that, click the box under it to type in what the link will say, and(this goes for all of the characters) type in "user smash". then press ok, and save. repeat for all characters. now, there's alot of work that needs to be done for all the characters, so for now, DO NOT ADD ANYMORE!!!!--Blablobb 22:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) each user page is a different article. their names may be the same, but if you change the name itself of the article(not what you want the link to say), it will become a different article. by the way, don't add anymore characters until we get the current ones fixed. AND WORK ON YOUR GRAMMER!!--Blablobb 01:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) no. you're grammer just sucks. you do not add any commas or periods to your sentence. so my bad, it's ot your grammer, it's your PUNCTUATION!--Blablobb 11:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Pein, i hope you know that the recent news on the main page is only for visitors who edit small things. you and me on the other hand have to help work on the wiki. Maybe you thought the main page was meant for you too. Just add some stuff to the characters (you know what it is) while i work on navigation. I'll let you know ahead of time: i won't be working on the wiki as much for awhile. don't ask why. anyway, just thought i'd say.--Blablobb 01:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) NO i do not want you to add any characters. For now just work on the ones we already have (add status and smash attacks, put special moves in the box WITH LINKS, and make a link where other users can put their ideas of special moves.--Blablobb 11:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and Pein. I'm gonna give you some info non-relevant to the wiki. It's about this website i go to most of the time i'm not here, and i really think you'll like it. Before i give you the URL, i'll tell you what it's about. See, it's this guy named Runouw who designs his own flash games, most of them taking 1 or more years to complete, so they pay off well. So far he's only completed 3 games, 2 of which i have not played. Those 2 games are a remake of guitar hero in flash, and a game called GT and the evil factory. Now the one i have played is called Super Mario 63. You will LOVE this game! It has a story mode unique from 64, the ability to play as Fludd, Unlockables such as the ability to play as Luigi, 12 unique worlds, and many mini and secret courses, and 64 shinesprites and 64 starcoins to collect, resulting in hours and hours of gameplay collecting EVERYTHING. If this isn't enough, there is also a level editor where you can enjoy hundreds of user-generated levels, and even create your own and have people rate it for you (you can also rate their's). That is by far the greatest flash game i have EVER played, and i think you will like it. So anyway, there are also game projects currently in the works such as a starfox game in 3d, and a remake of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Both of these you can enjoy small demos of. Other than the games, there is also a forums page where you can chat with others (don't be rude or you'll get banned), and also create some unique pages doing with anything. I've created some consisting of putting the lyrics to any song, putting what you hate and why you hate it, and a lot more. So all and all, Pein, it would be nice if you could join runouw.com. do it whenever you want, just be sure that when creating a username, you use Pein of akatsuki(or something close to that) so i'll know it's you. My name is blablob, rather than blablobb (NOT a typing error), so you'll know it's me. Okay, enough talking. here's the URL: http://runouw.com Hope to see you there soon, Pein.--Blablobb 12:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Grammer and Punctuation Hey, Pein. I'm just letting you know that your grammer and punctuation is getting a lot better, though it isn't as good as I want it to be. You still make a lot of spelling mistakes, and place things like commas (,) where apostraphes (') should go. Don't worry too much, I used to do the same thing, but it takes some getting used to. So work on that, try to fix mistakes that we've both made in the past, and since I've gotta lot of work to do (probably won't even be finished this week), you'll have to work on that. Really, the best thing you could be doing for this wiki at the time it needs it the most is doing stuff like adding pictures that go appropiately with the pages, fixing spelling mistakes, etc. I see you added a new item and a new character. That's great! But for now, let's hold on that. Oh, and remember to add the "User Page" to each character: Make a sub-heading right under the box of the character's special moves, then make it a link, an internal link. Name the link "Character Special" (of coarse you replace "Character" with the actual name of the character. Then right below that, where you type in what the link will say, just type in "User Special". I know, I know, it's a lot of work. But we both have a job to do, Pein, and I am an every-day 13 (almost 14) year old kid, with school, HW, friends to hang out with, all that. It's a tough job, but regardless, I think we can handle it. By the way, thanks a bunch for your helping out in this wiki. I'll be trying to get other people to help out this wiki soon.--Blablobb 13:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Pein. No characters were added. I simply organized the list of characters a bit so it'd would be more....organized. As for Improving grammer and stuff, keep at it! It'll definately help us out. (Oh, and BTW: Don't forget to try out that site I mentioned) Listen, Pein. I will be as clear as I possibly can. For now the only thing you could do to help speed up the process of adding more characters is by fixing the pages of the characters we already have. Fix the status(availability, strength, speed, weight, and defense.) then add smash attacks, and then put all special moves in a box, and add names to the moves, and right under the box put the "User Special" page. This must be done with ALL existing characters before anything more as done. If you are confused, look back at the previous character pages to see how it's done.--Blablobb 22:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Not to worry If your wondering why i haven't been helping out lately, it's because i've been pretty busy. I'll try to get some work done later today, after school.--Blablobb 12:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Pein, I'm glad to see you are helping out the character pages. I'm almost finished navigation, and once i'm done that, I'll move on to helping you with the characters.--Blablobb 20:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, as soon as I finish navigation (should be today or tomorrow) I will help you out with the Characters thing. As for the Rayman pic-joke thing, get rid of it and replace it with something more like "The Limbless Hero" or something that decribes him.--Blablobb 20:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I think the wiki could do without the Boss page for now. If it ever crosses my mind again, I reconsider, but until then, sorry. As for the story mode, I don't want anybody messing with that. If you read the intro to the story mode, it explains how not every character will be featured, so it's less work trying to get every character in there. However, I'll try to get as many characters in there as possible.--Blablobb 18:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Where are you? Hey, Pein. It's been a few days since last time you helped the wiki. Are you still helping out, and just taking a break, or are you done? (I hope you're not done cause' there's plenty to do)--Blablobb 23:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's been awhile now, and you still haven't done anything. Has something else come up?--Blablobb 23:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's what you can do Hey, Pein. I see you added Doom Guy as a character. That's fine, as long as you make his page like the other character pages. I erased his page because it wasn't how I want the pages to be (incase you don't remember, look back at the pages we already did.) Don't add anymore characters yet, though. I'll fix the ones we have, and you can do Doom Guy, and you can also fix things like grammer. Also, adding pictures like things like stages would help, and you can even add some Team Attack Final Smash's by going to the items page, then going to new items, then clicking Team Attack Ball, then clicking the link after that.--Blablobb 20:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) What're you doing? Umm...I thought you said you were back. But it's been a few days, and nothing. What'chu been up to? There are many things to do around here, you know.--Blablobb 13:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, Pein. It's gotten to the point where you've got me worried why you aren't updating. If personal problems come up in you and your family, I will understand, BUT AT LEAST TELL ME! So, yeah. If you don't respond by the end of the week, I won't know what to do.--Blablobb 11:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Sorry, Pein. But you have been changed to a rollback to your lack of updates. Until you start working on the wiki again, it will stay this way.--Blablobb 16:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) FINALLY Dude, finally I hear from you. I'll be honest. I thought you had swine flu or something. lol. Anyway, beforeyou make any new pages, work on your doom guy page. Also, I'll bump you back up to an Adm.--Blablobb 11:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Pein. As you may have realized, I don't update much anymore. Well, not as much, anyway. I still do it, but not much. Not anymore. Anyway, this isn't gonna last forever. Doing the simple jobs I have like fixing grammer is long and boring, and takes time. Work on your Doom Guy page, but don't add anymore characters. Stages and items are fine, since they take less effort to make. Anyway, I'm just letting you know how things are going, incase you were wondering.--Blablobb 11:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Pein. I'll be perfectly honest. Your grammer just SUCKS! I'm sorry, but that is one thing you need to work on. Instead of writing like this, you rite likethis. You know this is true. Please don't take offense. Try out that test page you made awhile ago. Work on your grammer there. hear is how yo type. And this is how you should type. Don't worry much, though. I had the same problem (notice how there's a lot of grammer mistakes in the wiki). All in all, though, no more characters until this problem is handled.--Blablobb 12:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) What's going on? Pein, I've said this already: Those announcements on the front page about MY updates don't go for you. You can still update daily; and even if it DID go for you, you weren't here on the weekend. What going on, Pein? Are you gonna help out or what? I know updates have slowed down a bit, but I still need you to help out. --Blablobb 12:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Your lack of edits on the wiki has caused me to change you to a rollback. Once again, only your edits can change that.--Blablobb 13:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC)